Twins shroud in tragedy
by Accidental.Art
Summary: Read as I take you through the lives of Tetsuya and his twin sister Tatsu. Come on a journey through their life and watch as these twins grow up together with a growing passion for music. Oc warning
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Twins born of tragedy. They strive to live a life of peace, but it seems that they are lost in a dark world of suffering.

Chapter 1

Life is lost. Life begins. Life is cherished till it all ends once again. There will be a time when life will be hard, but eventually it all must end.

A child's cry fills the halls as a cold chill fills the heart with a sense of dread. In the hallway, there stood a man waiting with bated breath. His hands shake by his side as he paces through the empty hall. Another cry fills the air and soon there is silence. The man can hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from the room. He moves to open the door so that he may see the two children he had only dreamed of until this moment when a loud scream breaks the silence startling the man and making him withdraw from his original destination. His shock freezes him in place and he is left staring wide eyed at the door in front of him.

The halls were filled with the echo of that chilling scream. The echoes were soon accompanied by the sound of shouting and panicked wails. The man in the corridor was broken out of his frozen state by another blood curdling scream. He flinched away from the door fearing what he may find on the other side.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped along with the shouting. The corridor once again grew silent as the only sound remaining was the quick, uneasy breaths coming from the man and the soft humming of the air conditioning in the hallway. The door the man had once wished to open was opened by a man clad in a white doctor's robe and standard hospital uniform. He was covered in blood and his face showed grief and guilt.

"Kuroko-san I'm afraid to say your wife didn't make it. Her body was weak and the strain of child birth was too much for her to handle." The doctor spoke slowly giving the man time to understand what had happened.

"What about the children? Are they okay?" The man asked his voice unsteady and broken.

"They both made it, but the boy was born weak. He may later have health problems if he us not careful."

A nurse emerged from the room carrying the two bundles in her arms. She approached the two and handed the man his two children. The man looked at the two sleeping children with a teary smile.

"I'll name my little boy Tetsuya." Hot tears began to leak from his eyes as he spoke. "And I'll name my little girl Tatsu after her mother." He was fully crying at this point.

* * *

"Blow out your candles and make a wish!" A brown haired man said with a smile as his two kids sat in front of a white cake with the words "Happy Birthday" written in blue icing on it.

The two kids smiled as they hugged each other. They both had powder blue hair styled short and boyish. They were identical in looks with both of them having pale skin and light blue eyes. The only difference being that while one had straight clean hair the other had wild hair that stuck out defiantly. They both woree plain white t-shirts and black shorts.

These two children are Tetsuya and Tatsu Kuroko. Tatsu, despite being the female of the two, had the wild hair while Tetsuya had the straight hair. The two leaned forward at the same time and blew out the candles together. Tetsuya coughed harshly after they blew out the candles.

"Are you okay Tetsuya?" Their father asked worried.

"I am okay." Tetsuya replied composing himself.

"Of course Tetsu-nii is okay! He's super strong just like me! Right Tetsu!" Tatsu said excitedly receiving a nodd from her twin.

Their father chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm."That's good. You should always protect your brother though Tetsu. He's a man and men are stubborn so make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Okay!" She cheered as she hugged Tetsuya.

"Actually, you both should protect each other because women can be just as stubborn." The father whispered as the two went off to play.

Tetsuya heard his father's weird despite his twin sister's ramblings. He smiled as he played with her making a silent vow to protect her just as she promised to protect him.

* * *

Tatsu and Tetsuya both stood side by side in front of a grave. Rain poured harshly on their heads as an air of grief surrounded them.

Tetsuya stood crying as the rain hit them relentlessly. His tears merged with the rain as he's held comfort in his sister's presence. He leaned on her as he cried all his pain away. At this moment Tetsuya knew that he needed his sister more than ever.

Tatsu had as much different expression. Her face was blank and her normally bright blue eyes were dull with pain. Even though there was so much pain in her heart she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry when her brother needed her. She had to be strong enough for the both of them. She had to protect her twin because she knew no one else would. Unknown to her, a single tear feel down her cheek but soon melded with the rain.

If someone were to look in the clearing they would see two twins identical in appearance. One with powder blue hair and swollen red eyes. The other with the same powder blue hair, but this one had eyes that held so much pain you would think she'd break at any moment. Her eyes despite the pain held determination, love and most of all strength. These twins would go through more pain in the years to come. Will the strength in those eyes last long enough for the storm to end, or will it fade once she breaks?

* * *

Twins born of tragedy

One born calm and wise

The other born strong and determined

These twins though alike in appearance

Are vastly different

Though they hold a bond not even death could break

How long well it be

Before they break

These are two twins born from a travesty.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Tatsu dance with me!" A ten year old Tetsuya said as he started playing time machine by vixx.

"Of course I will." She cheered as she moved to stand beside him.

The two started dancing together and were smiling happily. They were both dancing in sync with each other as if they were the same person. They both moved smoothly and gracefully in the dance studio. It was almost as if they had been born dancing with how natural their movements were.

The two had been going to the abandoned dance studio since they were put in an orphanage after their father's death. They were forced to stay there until someone could find a relative for them to stay with. This was their only outlet for their pain so they both embraced the music and relied on each other for support.

They both were so happy in moments like this where they got to dance together. They both even started to sing as they danced. They were going strong when Tetsuya collapsed.

Tatsu immediately went to her twins aid, "Tetsu-nii! Tetsu what happened!" She asked sitting by his side shaking him.

She quickly took out the phone the orphanage matron had given them in case of emergencies and called an ambulance.

* * *

Tatsu stood outside her brother's hospital room with worry filling her eyes. She had a tired look on her face as if she hasn't slept in days. If one were to see her compared to how she was the day before they'd think she was on the verge of death herself.

The door opened and a doctor walked out the room with a somber look on his face.

"You are his sister correct?" He asked looking at the short girl.

"Y-yes. Is Tetsu-nii okay?" She asked her voice filled with concern only comparable to a mother's.

"He is fine, but it seems he has a disease that is slowly eating away at his heart. We were able to stabilize him, but with the way the disease is spreading he won't live past twenty-five. He can receive treatment so that he doesn't faint but the treatment is very expensive." The doctor explained as clearly as possible for the girl.

"How much is the treatment?"

"100,000 yen ($815) for a years worth of treatment." He said add Tatsu paled.

"With this treatment Tetsu can live a normal life?" Tatsu asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the treatment is quick ands he would get one every two weeks." The doctor replied to the girl's question.

Tatsu sighed heavily before starting the doctor in the eyes determined. "I promised I'd protect Tetsu-nii no matter what. I'll get him that treatment for sure!"

'Even if it cost me my happiness.' She thought not wanting the doctor to hard this post of her statement.

* * *

Tatsu and Tetsuya both stood in front of a moderate sized apartment. They had been told their aunt and cousin lived here and that they would be living here until they turned 18. They held each other's hand for support hoping that the two people wouldn't be mean to them.

Tatsu being the braver one if the two knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and the two were greeted by a black haired woman. She smiled at the two kindly as she featured for them to go inside the house. The twins stepped inside a quickly took off their shoes as the woman closed the door behind them. The woman lead them inside the apartment with a smile.

They walked into an open area with a small table surrounded by mats. There was a kid around the same age as them sitting at the table. He had shoulder length black hair in a small ponytail with two bands framing his face. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. The two twins smiled at the boy and he returned the favor happily.

"Hello." He said gently as his mother moved to sit beside him.

The two bowed and greeted him at the same time. "Hello."

"You two must be Tetsuya and Tatsu?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, we are." Tatsu said knowing her twin was shy around new people as he hid behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Katsu Park. This is my mother Tetra." He said gesturing to the black haired woman who hadn't said a thing since they got there."She is mute so I hope that you will forgive her silence. It is my job to speak for her when she goes out or when we have company."

"You must be very hard-working!" Tetsuya said with awe in his voice as his twin nodded in agreement.

Katsu nodded his eyes sad for a second before going back to being friendly."welcome to the family!" He cheered as his mother clapped happily.

The twins smiled as they felt tears in their eyes. They had a family one again and they would protect this one no matter what.

* * *

The twins watched with mild curiosity from under their umbrella as Katsu walked over to a girl sitting in the rain.

The two watched with knowing smiles as he and the girl left the area together. They both smiled brightly as they too walked away from the area.

* * *

Katsu was walking with the twins when he noticed something or rather someone in the rain. He looked to see a girl around 16, the same age as him and the twins, with her head down. He stopped walking and watched her for a second. The twins noticed his pause and turned towards him in question.

He smiled apologetically and stared walking towards the girl. He never saw the knowing look in the twins' eyes.

Katsu approached the girl slowly. "Are you okay miss?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear him over the rain.

She slowly looked up at him and they both meet each other's eyes. Her face was smooth and pale. She had short black hair that contrast against her pale skin. Her eyes were a blue that was only comparable to the ocean. Her eyes were puffy and the dark bags under her eyes stood out in her pale complexion.

"I am fine sir." She replied quietly.

"You shouldn't stay in the rain you will get a cold." He said putting his umbrella over the girl's head not minding the rain pouring down on his head.

"But you will get sick." She said with worry in her eyes as she looked into Katsu's.

"It is okay if I get sick because I am not the one nursing a hurting heart. A broken heart does not go well with sickness." He said smiling.

The girl's eyes began to tear up, "thank you, but I cannot allow such a gentleman to get sick either." She said her eyes showing how stubborn she would be.

"How about a compromise? I will escort you to your home. That way neither one of us gets sick." Katsu said chucking at the girl's stubborn nature.

The girl looked as though she was thinking before nodding in agreement. She stood up and the two smiled at each other before going in the opposite direction of the twins.

* * *

A 17 year old Katsu stood in front of a grave with the twins behind him. His usually bright green eyes were dull with pain. The twins stood behind him with the same pain in their eyes. Tetsuya and Tatsu both wrapped their arms around Katsu and helped him through their warmth. Tetsuya had tears in his eyes while Tatsu stood strong. Though no tears fell from her eyes Tatsu held much more pain in her eyes than Tatsu. Katsu stood crying while being embraced by the two twins as he looked onto the grave with grief.

On the grave was the name "Tetra Park". The group was filled with grief, but their hearts filled with love as the leaned onto each other for strength. It was then that the twins accepted Katsu as their sibling. It was then that they all knew that they only had each other to lean on.

* * *

A new found love

A new family

The loss of one

Has brought the others closer

Soon they will embark on a journey

That will forever change their lives

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tatsu?" an 18 year old Tetsuya called out as he entered his sister's room.

After the death of Katsu's mother, they had all moved into a smaller two bedroom apartment. Tatsu being the most use to loss immediately took charge of not only the household but also of emotional support. After the death of his mother katsu was an emotional disaster. He wouldn't leave his room for anything. It was Tatsu that was able to get him out of his horrible state of despair. Tetsuya was extremely sad about the death of their aunt as well, but he was trying to be strong for Katsu. He relied on Tatsu to help him deal with the second death in his lifetime. Tatsu was able to not only pay the bills using the job she had gotten that summer, but she was also able to be the strongest emotionally for all of them despite her own sadness. She had become the one thing both Katsu and Tetsu relied on almost like a mother of their own. Tatsu being the only girl, got her own room. She had protested at first, but after hours of arguing Katsu and Tetsuya were able to convince her to take the room for herself.

Tatsu looked up from her notebook as Tetsuya walked in the room and stood nervously in the doorway, "Yes Tetsu-kun?" she inquired with a small tilt of her head her long blue hair getting in her face.

"You know how I applied for that position for that spot in the kpop agency last month?" He asked not meeting her eyes.

Tatsu sat quietly thinking about where the answer to her next question would lead her, "What was the reply?"

Tetsuya gulped loudly before replying, "I got in. They want me to move to Korea and start training as soon as possible."

"Is this what you want to do Tetsuya-kun?" She said moving a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

"Yes." Tetsuya replied immediately.

Tatsu stood up quickly and then moved so she was standing in front of her nervous brother. She then did something he was not expecting. She hugged him tightly like he was going to disappear.

"You know I'll support you no matter what you do. If this is what you want to do then I'll be right behind you all the way." She replied letting him go but keeping his shoulders in her hands as she stared him in the eyes.

"Really?" Tetsuya asked excitedly as she nodded. "That's great! We can go with the tickets they sent me!"

That caught Tatsu's attention, "What do you mean "we"?"

Tetsuya laughed, "I asked them if I could bring you guys along with me! They were happy to send tickets for all of us! I asked Katsu earlier and he was excited to go!"

Tatsu sighed as her twin went on and on about all the amazing things the company set up for them. She smiled sadly as she watched him ramble on and on. She was happy for him. They both had always loved music since the death of their father. They would sometimes sing the song he would sing them to sleep with as kids. She remembered their father's death was especially hard on Tetsuya. If it wasn't for Tatsu being strong for the both of them she was sure he would be a lot more like her. Broken and insane.

Without even realizing it Tatsu had started singing the song that their father had written for them.

"My swollen heart beats for you

I cannot seems to pass the time without you

I know that life can seem so hard, but now I see the way.

I can see a better life way ahead of you.

So baby please cry my mind is breaking down

I can't stop what you do but baby please don't cry

I know times will be hard, but baby please don't cry

Baby please don't cry

Baby please don't cry

There's a better life ahead of you."

Tatsu came out of her trance to see Katsu and Tetsuya staring at her. They both had tears in their eyes. She noticed her face felt hot and reached up to her cheeks to feel something wet. It was then she realized she was crying. She was crying but she didn't feel sad. She made her way over to her siblings and hugged them both tightly and let them cry.

* * *

The twins and Katsu stood in front of the small apartment the kpop company had set up for them. The company payed for them to live there for long enough for them to get jobs. Tatsu had enough money in her bank account to pay the bills once the company starts making them pay their bills. She would start looking for a job once she they all got moved in and comfortable.

They spent the rest of the day getting moved into their new home. They didn't have that much to put in the apartment since it came with furniture. They finished as the sun began to set.

"How do you guys want to celebrate?" Tatsu asked as she laid down on the floor.

They both looked at her confused.

"What? Don't you guys want to celebrate you both getting a step closer to your dreams?" She said pushing herself into sitting position. "Tetsu-kun is getting closer to becoming a singer, and Katsu can finally look for the woman who left."

"What about you sis?" Katsu asked.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at him.

"What's your dream?" Tetsuya replied for Katsu understanding what he meant.

"Hmm I never really thought about it. I guess it's to see you two be happy." She said putting her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "But it's not about me right now! Let's celebrate with some beer!"

The two males nodded in agreement but secretly gave each other a look of agreement. They would make sure their sister got her dream as well. They were all 18 and had their lives ahead of them, but Tatsu had always put their needs ahead of hers. It was time they repaid the favor and let her live her own life.

* * *

a new journey begun

One follows a goal

One wants to protect

One searches for something

This long journey has just started

But soon something will change.

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tatsu sighed as she rode her bike up the large hill that she gave newspapers to. She had gotten the job a few weeks before. She used the bike she had bought while in Japan to get to and from each house. This was the last stop on her route every day and probably her favorite as well. She finally made it to her destination and parked her bike on the side.

She had never actually seen the house itself. The house was hidden by a rather well kept gate that was taller than she was. The owner of the house had a dog that she always liked to talk to whenever she was there. She never told it secrets because she didn't know if the owner was ever home, but having the dog bark every once in a while when she would ask it a question gave a bit of reassurance whenever she felt down.

"Hey Fido how are you today?" Tatsu asked looking at the large white and gold husky mix on the other side of the gate.

The dog barked and wagged its tail as she giggled.

"I can't stay long today I have to get to the dance studio, but don't worry I'll be sure to hang out with you tomorrow okay?" She said with a small smile.

The dog barked and let out a small whine as she got up and left. As she got on her bike she said a quick goodbye to the dog before hurrying off to her next job.

"Hey Ace were you talking to your girlfriend again?" A tall man asked his dog as he barked happily.

The man was tall with long purple hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a dark violet t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He wore black socks on his feet as he sat in his lawn chair. He usually listened to the conversations between ace and his mystery girl. The girl seemed nice and her melodic voice reminded him of an old friend of his.

The man chuckled as he read his magazine thinking about the mystery girl.

* * *

"Good Afternoon kids!" Tatsu called as she ran into the room.

The room was like any other dance practice room. It had mirrors along one wall with wooden floors and walls. The room was open with nothing on the floors and only a few posters on the walls. There were ten little kids around the ages of five to ten all sitting on the floor with comfortable clothing on.

"Good Afternoon Sensei" The kids called out as she set her bag down.

"Have you all warmed up yet?" She asked the group of kids with a smile.

"Yes!" They all yelled together.

"Good! Today we're working on how to create your own dance." She instructed. "I'll start today's lesson with an example of a freestyle dance."

She turned to her radio set up on one of the only shelves in the room. She turned it on and the song dope by BTS started playing. As the song started to play she stood in the center of the room.

(If you want to know what the dance looked like just look up the dope dance practice)

After she finished the dance, she looked at her students who all looked at her in awe.

She smiled as she wiped the bead of sweat on her forehead, "I don't expect you guys to do something as intense as that but I do want you guys to try and create a good dance. With that being said start choosing songs that you like and I will help you create your own dance for the song."

The group of children all jumped up and started telling her song after song. She chuckled as she started to calm them all down.

* * *

After she finished teaching the kids, she made her way to her next job. She walked into the cafe and immediately went into the bathroom. She got into her uniform and tied her long knee length hair into a low ponytail. She looked in the mirror and flinched seeing her boyish appearance. She had been graced with looking rather gender neutral with having slightly masculine features, but with her tendency to keep her hair long she looks rather girly.

She had gotten this job on accident. She had been going to give Katsu his lunch since she had finished the practice sessions early and her last job didn't start till later in the evening. At the time she had short hair that was cut in a boyish style. Katsu's boss had seen her and tried to hire her when Katsu let it slip that she played the piano. You see Tatsu was taught how to play the piano from her father and when her father died she continued to play the keyboard she was left by her dad. She took extremely good care of it and would never let anyone else touch it.

So without the knowledge of the cafe being an only male employee cafe Tatsu accepted. She had gotten popular with customers almost immediately and only seemed to grow more popular as she started growing out her hair. She found her boyish looks to be a flaw despite how much the girls and even some of their boyfriends would say she was girly and even adorable sometimes.

After she got the job she was rather excited. She would play the piano for two or three hours on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. At first it was hard for her to play for so long, but after a while it became natural. She would find and practice songs during the night and then when she got the work she would play and see if it sounded good from the customers.

She smiled as she began to play moonlight sonata.

* * *

Tatsu walked into the rather expensive looking restaurant she worked at. She went into the bathroom and got dressed in the outfit they provided for her. It was a rather figure showing black and blue dress with a long slit running from her mid-thigh. The dress itself was mainly black with blue flowers lining the bosom area.

She sighed as she sat at one of the stools in the bar. Because the restaurant had only female servers they needed someone to take out trash and carry out the drunk people. The one stuck with that task was Tatsu. Most of the other girls weren't as physically strong as Tatsu so she was the only one capable of doing these jobs.

She sighed as she got up and began to take out the garbage bags that had accumulated over the day. She hated this job the most because of the atmosphere. She not only was forced to where the hideous dress they gave her, but she was also forced to do a lot of the labor in the heels that they make her wear. She would rather be wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt like she does for quite a few of her jobs.

After she finished taking out the trash she began her hunt for drunks. She had to not only spot the people who were passed out drunk, but she also had to carry them out. She tried to make sure she found people before they passed out so that she wouldn't have to carry them on her back.

"Tatsu we got a live one!" A familiar voice yelled behind her.

She looked to see the bartender motioning to a rather heavy looking man who looked close to passing out. Tatsu sighed as she got up from her spot at the bar.

'Looks like tonight's starting out just great.' she thought sarcastically.

* * *

R&R


End file.
